My Idol
by Izumi Saru
Summary: Kyaa! I love him very much! Even though he's just a singer. Kinako's POV. Rated T for kissing and fangirling -.-"


Hi!~ It's been a while! ^^ Hehe... Yosh! Another KyouKina FanFic! Kyaa!~ I love them very much! May contain a lot of fangirling though and I bit me :3 Hehe! ^^ Expect for another KyouKina FanFic! ^^ Enjoy!~

* * *

Kyaa! Tsurugi Kyousuke! I love you very much!

Oh. Hi!~ Watashi, Nanobana Kinako. A student from Raimon Jr. High and the only girl playing at Raimon Soccer Club.

Hehe. Sorry for my randomness back there. Mm... Tsurugi Kyousuke? Oh... Well, he's like my favorite singer ever! His voice is so... Oh my god! I can't describe it by words! Kyaa!~ And... I have a little crush on him. Not just a simple crush though... Oh my god! This is too much!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I am now walking my way to school and today, Tsurugi Kyousuke will have a concert after school! I'm so excited!

As I enter my classroom, I quickly sit and think what will happen on Tsurugi Kyousuke's concert.

_Oh my god. Tsurugi Kyousuke, I'm so excited to see you! I'm so glad that onii-chan and nee-san bought me tickets but not an ordinary ticket, it's a front row tickets! Kyaa!~ That means, I can see you clearly! And VIP tickets! Kyaa!~ I'm going to meet you! Mm... Plus, I have one extra ticket. Who should I give it to?_

I think very hard but no luck. I think no one will come with me to see Kyousuke-kun. I face desk.

"Kinako-chan?" I heard someone calling me. I slowly raise my head. I saw a black haired girl with black eyes.

"Daijoubu?" It was Sarah-chan! I quickly stand and hug her.

"Sarah-chan! Please come with me to see Tsurugi Kyousuke's concert?" I ask and Sarah-chan smile.

"Sure, Kinako-chan but I don't have money to buy a ticket and-"

"That's okay!" I show her two tickets in front of her face. She was shock.

"You got front row tickets!?" I nod.

"Hai! Nee-san and Onii-chan bought it for me. Oh, and VIP tickets!" I show her the VIP tickets. Again, she was shock.

"Wow. I think your nee-san and onii-chan really loves you." Sarah smile and I smile back.

"Yeah. I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

School's over and that means... It's Tsurugi Kyousuke's concert time!

We quickly dash off to the Inazuma Mall, where Tsurugi Kyousuke's concert will be held.

We are now inside! I will totally see Tsurugi Kyousuke! I always saw him in television but now, IN PERSON! Kyaa!~ I feel like-

"Kinako-chan. Calm down." Sarah-chan said. I take a deep breath and smile to her.

"Hai. I know. It's just-"

The lights went off and the curtains started to open. _Kyaa!~ It's starting! _Then lights shine to the person that I admire so much, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tsurugi Kyousuke is wearing a white t-shirt cover by a purple jacket, black pants and purple shoes. He looks very hot! I can feel that my cheeks are burning! Tsurugi Kyousuke walk closer and look at the audience.

"Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it." He flash a smile on us and girls are starting to scream. I'm also one of them.

"Please relax and enjoy the show!" He said and we started to clap then the place turn dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The concert was awesome! Tsurugi Kyousuke's voice is so dreamy and hot! And now... I'm going to meet him thanks to this VIP tickets! Thank you nee-san and onii-chan! Your the best!

"Next!" The guard said as a sign that we are next to meet Trusugi Kyousuke!

We walk inside. I can see that Tsurugi Kyousuke is smiling at me!

"Hi." He greeted us. I quickly bow.

"It's a honor to meet you, Tsurugi Kyousuke." I said. I can feel that my cheeks are getting hotter. I hear him chuckle.

"Please raise your head." I quickly follow his order. I stare to his golden eyes. He smile.

"What's your name?" "Kinako, sir." I answer. I'm pretty nervous right now.

"Kinako, what a cute name." I blush. My name is cute! Suddenly, my tummy growl. Oh god. This is so embarrassing!

"Hungry eh? Well, let's eat then. You are the last person though..." He said. Wait! Me? Last? Where's Sarah-chan? I quickly turn around. No sign of Sarah-chan. Where is she?

"Kinako. Daijoubu?" He ask and landed his hand on top of my shoulder. I feel shivers down my spine.

"I-I'm okay." I force a smile of my face. He smile back.

"Yosh! Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I'm alone with Kyosuke-kun. We are in a fine restaurant. I blush madly and feel like to explode! Kyosuke-kun looked at me.

"Kinako. Daijoubu?" I nod and smile.

"Hai. I'm okay." He smile and looked at the menu again.

"What do you like?" He ask. I looked at the menu.

"Um..." I can't decide plus it's my first time in a resturant with Kyousuke-kun! Okay, I'm freaking out now.

"Can't decide?" He ask and I shyly nod. He smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

We are now inside the limo. I am sitting next to Kyousuke-kun. Kyousuke-kun said that he will get me home because it's really dark out. I look at the window and I recognize my house.

"We're here!" The driver stop and I look at Kyousuke-kun.

"Arigatou!" I thank him. This day is really the best! I get out of the limo and so is Kyousuke-kun.

"So, do you have fun?" he ask and I blush.

"Hai." I lower my head. Oh god. It feels like I'm always blushing!

I feel something on my lips. I raise my head and I was shock. Tsurugi Kyouske is kissing me! His holding my waist. I blush of his sudden action and I just rested my arms on his neck. Kyousuke-kun's lips is so soft and kissable? _Lol! Stop thinking like that Kinako and just enjoy this kiss!_ I really enjoy it! We parted away. I feel sad because I want more. Kyousuke-kun smile at me.

"Your cute, Kinako. I think that's why I love you." He said and went inside the limo. The limo drive away.

I was stun. Tsurugi Kyousuke is in love me? Kiss me? I super blush! Oh god! Best night ever! The last thing I know that I faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RING!  
The alarm clock woke me up again! I quickly stop it and sigh. Another dream about him but this time with the kiss! Kyaa!~ I just wish that Tsurugi Kyousuke will kiss me in real life but I know that will never happen. His a singer and I'm just a normal girl. I heavy sigh. But, he will in my dream...

* * *

Sorry for the grammars and spelling though... Hehe -.-" I just write what inside my head though. Gomen! Review?


End file.
